Lost in Time
by lyalein
Summary: Tja, was tue ich Anakin dieses Mal an? Wollte er nicht immer schon einmal seine Kinder treffen? Nein? Egal, er muss es trotzdem BITTE LESEN UND REVIEWEN


Lost in time 

Anakin Skywalker konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Padmé hatte ihn gerade selbst dazu aufgefordert, seine Ausbildung abzuschließen. Die letzten Wochen war sie doch so strickt dagegen gewesen. Doch jetzt? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was ihre Meinung so schnell geändert hatte. Vielleicht Obi-Wan. Ani hatte ihn am vorherigen Tag mit Amidala auf dem Balkon gesehen. Ja, es musste er gewesen sein. Wer sonst? Der junge Skywalker konnte sich keine andere Möglichkeit vorstellen.

Im Stillen dankte er seinem Meiser. Sonst hätte er Ami wahrscheinlich doch verlassen müssen oder seine Jediausbildung aufgegeben. Er war sich nicht sicher, welchen Weg er gewählt hätte. Sicher, ein Jediritter zu sein, war sein Traum seit er ein Kind war, doch wenn er Padmés Augen sah, wusste er, dass er zu ihr gehörte, nirgendwo anders fühlte er sich so geliebt.

Doch jetzt hatte er erst einmal zu schlafen. Morgen würde er mit Obi-Wan wieder zurück in den Jeditempel gehen, um seine Ausbildung abzuschließen. Sein Meister hatte gesagt, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht länger als drei, vielleicht vier Monate dauern wird. Dann könnte er endlich wieder zurück zu seinem Engel...

Müde öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Morgen würde bestimmt ein langer Tag werden.

Nachdem er sich umgezogen und noch ein paar wichtige Sachen für den nächsten Tag bereit gelegt hatte, versuchte er zu schlafen. Der Gedanke Amidala so schnell zu verlassen, hielt ich aber noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde wach, bis er schlussendlich doch einschlief.

~

Er fühlte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Diesmal war es keine Vision, sondern es erschien real, realer als die vielen anderen male. 

_Anakin konnte sich nicht festhalten, nein, er konnte sich nicht einmal bewegen. Er fiel nur, immer tiefer... und tiefer... und tiefer... in ein schwarzer Loch. Ins Nichts._

_Er wollte um Hilfe rufen, doch kein Laut verließ seinen Mund. Nicht einmal das leiseste Geräusch. _

_Ani versuchte auch über die Macht Obi-Wan zu erreichen, doch es schien unmöglich zu schaffen. Auch als er Amidala kontaktieren wollte, brachte es nichts. _

_Endlich gab er es auf. Wahrscheinlich war dies doch nur eine von seinen tausenden Visionen, die er schon hatte. Doch noch nie zuvor hatte es **so **real gewirkt. _

_Ohne auch nur einen versuch der Gegenwehr zu unternehmen, ließ er sich immer tiefer fallen, und hoffte, bald aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen._

_Es kam ihm wie drei Stunden vor, als er endlich auf dem Boden aufschlug. Oder wenigstens glaubte er, es war der Boden. _

_Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls wurde er bewusstlos._

~

„Hallo? Sind sie wach?", weckte ihn eine Frauenstimme. Doch sie schien so weit entfernt...

Ani wünschte sich, die Augen öffnen zu können oder wenigstens antworten zu können, aber er schaffte es nicht. Müde und unfähig noch einen Augenblick länger bei Besinnung zu bleiben schlief er wieder ein.

~

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Anakin hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht zwei, drei Stunden. 

Er sah sich in dem Raum um. ‚Sieht aus wie eine Gefängniszelle', dachte er sich. Doch keine gewöhnliche Gefängniszelle. Anscheinend war er auf einem Schiff. 

Was hatte man hier mit ihm vor? Und wo war das Mädchen oder die Frau von vorher? Irgendwie hatte ihn ihre Stimme an Padmé erinnert. Ani hätte so gerne ihr Gesicht gesehen, um festzustellen ob sie es wirklich war. 

Vielleicht war der Palast in der Nacht überfallen worden. Aber dann hätte er ja wenigstens geweckt werden müssen, es hätte das ein oder andere Geräusch entstehen müssen.

Oder vielleicht war das immer noch eine von seinen Visionen. Nur warum hatte er dann solche Kopfschmerzen? Anakin konnte sich das alles nicht erklären. Hoffentlich würde bald jemand kommen, der ihm das alles erklären könnte. 

Er richtete sich aus seinem Bett auf. Plötzlich hatte er Fliegerklamotten an. Komisch. In weiser Voraussicht griff er an seinen Gürtel. Kein Laserschwert. Hatten sie ihm doch ale Waffen abgenommen. Oder vielleicht...

Hoffnungsvoll suchte er in seinem Hosenbein nach. Stimmt! Da war es. Noch komischer. Normalerweise hat er es immer nur des Nachts dort befestigt. Wahrscheinlich war alles nur ein Traum. 

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr länger darüber nachzudenken, denn in diesem Moment wurde endlich die Tür geöffnet. Und herein trat ein braunhaariger Mann ungefähr Mitte dreißig. Er sah noch ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

„Was habt ihr mit mir vor?", sprach Ani gleich die Frage aus, die er sich schon solange fragte, seit er hier ist.

„Hey... langsam! Du solltest uns eher dankbar sein... wir haben dich gerettet!", meinte der Unbekannte darauf.

„Gerettet? Aber ich war doch gar nicht in Gefahr!"

„Nicht in Gefahr! Das ist gut! Und wer waren dann bitte die Druiden, die dich umzingelt hatten? Deine Freunde?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Keine Ahnung.. ich war bewusstlos.." gestand der Fast-Jediritter doch ein.

„Ach so.. jetzt kommt die Erinnerung wieder... Aber jetzt mal ehrlich... hältst du es mit dem Imperium oder mit den Rebellen? Wie bist du sonst zu Jabba gekommen?"  
  


Jetzt was Anakin richtig verwirrt. Imperium? Rebellen? Jabba? „Ähm.. Wer ist dieser Jabba überhaupt? Welches Imperium meinen sie? Und welche Rebellen?"

Han starrte in schock auf dem ‚Gefangenen'. Wie konnte er nichts von all dem Wissen? Davon wusste doch das ganze Universum? Wer war dieser Fremde?

„Sag mal, dass kann doch nicht sein, dass du noch nie etwas von uns Rebellen oder vom Imperator gehört hast... entweder hast du die letzten zwanzig Jahre von der Welt abgeschlossen gelebt oder du bist auf den Kopf gefallen."

„Puh.. kann schon sein..." sagte Anakin und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Er war ja wirklich auf den Kopf gefallen.

„Ach so.. na ja, ich glaube du bist nicht gefährlich für uns, auf jeden Fall siehst du nicht so aus... Ich werde mal die anderen holen..."

„Hey, warte mal! Wer bist du denn überhaupt?", hielt er den Piloten auf.

„Ich? Captain Han Solo, Pilot der Rebellion und ehemaliger Pirat... Und ich wette, du weist nicht mehr, wie du heißt... wegen dem Kopfsturz und so, hab ich recht?"

Ani kam dieser Typ nicht so richtig vertrauenserweckend vor. Sicher, er war nett, aber dieses Imperium und die Rebellion machten ihn stutzig. Darum beschloss er lieber einmal bei Hans Version zu bleiben. „Ja"

„Ich geh jetzt mal los... nicht weglaufen, OK?" Und damit war der vermeidliche Pilot auch schon wieder verschwunden. 

Ani wollte die ‚Anderen' gar nicht kennen lernen. Er wollte nur hier weg. So schnell wie möglich.

Doch er hatte ja nicht einmal eine Ahnung wo er war. Vielleicht konnten diese anderen Ihm doch helfen zurückzukommen. Wenn sie ihn angeblich schon vor diesem Jabba gerettet hatten, musste es für sie auch kein Problem sein, einen Umweg über Naboo zu machen. 

Er entschloss sich, wenigstens einmal nachzufragen. 

Er fühlte, dass sich fünf Personen näherten. Doch eine schien in Verbindung mit der Macht zu stehen. Ein Jedi?

Erwartungsvoll schaute er auf die Tür und sah die fünf eintreten.

Zuerst kam der Pilot von vorhin, danach ein blondhaarige Junge von vielleicht zwanzig Jahren mit einer... schrecklichen Frisur, dann ein Wookie und ein etwas dunkelhäutiger Mann auch in einem Pilotenanzug. Doch die letzte Person die Eintrat nahm Anakins Aufmerksamkeit voll auf sich. Er hätte schwören können, dass dies seine Amidala sei, aber sie war es nicht. Padmé war ei bisschen kleiner und eine andere Nase hatte sie auch. Trotzdem wäre es einem anderen nicht schwergefallen sie zu verwechseln. Nur Ani kannte seine Padmé zu gut um das zu tun. 

„Hey, hör auf so auf Leia zu starren! Sie ist meine Verlobte!", beschwerte sich Han.

„Verlobte? Davon habe ich ja noch gar...", wollte sie wiedersprechen, doch sie wurde wieder unterbrochen.

„Sorry... zukünftige Verlobte meine ich", korrigierte sich Solo mit einem hämischen Grinsen. „Was meint ihr?" Fragte er daraufhin mit einem Seitenblick zu Anakin. Vielleicht wollten sie ihn prüfen. „Wie du mir, so ich dir", dachte sich Ani und schaffte einen Plan.

Doch dieser Plan war nicht so gut, wie er anfangs gedacht hatte. Er überlebte nicht einmal den ersten Satz.

„Also das ist Leia, der Wookie da drüben heißt Chewbakka, und da hinten ist Lando! Han wirst du ja wohl schon kennen gelernt haben" Als Anakin nickte führ er fort. „Ach ja, und ich bin Luke Skywalker, Jedi in Ausbildung!"

„Sky.. Skywalker? Hast du gerade Skywalker gesagt?" Anakin kannte nur eine andere Person dieses Namens, und das war seine Mutter. Sie hatte ihm einst erzählt, dass sie die einzigsten waren, die so hießen.

„Ja, warum?" 

„Ach, nicht so wichtig..", versuchte er abzulenken, doch keiner schien ihm so richtig zu glauben. Darum suchte er eine andere Ausrede... Doch ohne Erfolg. 

Vielleicht sind diese Leute doch nicht so schlecht und ich kann ihnen sagen, wie ich heiße. Was ist schon dabei? Oder doch.. vielleicht wollen sie mich nur testen und sie sind doch Feinde... Aber Feinde würden sich anders benehmen.

Er konnte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, denn es kam gerade ein Goldener Druid hineingestürzt. 

„Master Luke! R2 meint, wir sollten doch lieber... Master Anakin! Was machen sie denn hier?"  
  


Nachdem C3PO Ani erkannt hatte, wäre der Robotter fast umgefallen. Zum Glück hatte Lando noch schnell reagiert und ihm unter die Arme gegriffen, sodass er jetzt wieder stand.

Der Auftritt der Übersetzungseinheit hatte der Situation auch nicht geholfen. Jetzt starrten alle eher noch mehr auf Ani.

„Hähä... keine Ahnung 3PO, keine Ahnung.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Halt! Das müsst ihr mir jetzt noch einmal erklären. Er hat seine Gedächtnis verloren und erinnert sich doch an C3PO... Und woher kennst du diesen Typ überhaupt C3PO?" Han wollte endlich mal ein bisschen Klarheit in die ganze Situation schaffen. 

„Fragt doch R2, der kann es euch bestimmt au..." Als alle einen schiefen Blick auf ihn warfen, hielt C3 kurz inne. „Ach, ihr versteht ihn ja nicht! Master Anakin hat mich gebaut!"

„Gebaut? Aber du existierst doch bestimmt schon länger als er..." Zu Ani gewannt, fuhr Leia fort „Oder? Wie alt bist du?"

„Siebzehn", gab dieser zurück.

„Siehst du C3? Dass kann gar nicht sein!"

„Aber er hat recht", mischte sich jetzt auch Ani ein. „Ich habe dich nicht gebaut! Wie könnte das schon sein..."

Keinem viel mehr etwas zu sagen ein. Logischerweise konnte es nicht sein, dass dieser Junge den Roboter gebaut hatte, aber wenn es C3 selbst sagt... 

„Ich glaube sie hat recht... So jung und dann soll er euch gebaut haben... Wer soll dir das abkaufen?" Han war der erste, der wieder sprach.

„Aber es stimmt!", wehrte sich C3PO. „Master Anakin! Sagt doch auch mal etwas!"

„Anakin? Ich habe den Namen noch nie gehört... ach, könntet ihr mich nicht auch einfach auf Naboo absetzen und ich lauf euch nie wieder über den Weg!", lenkte er von Thema ab. Schließlich wusste er ja immer noch nicht, ob dieses Leuten zu trauen war.

„Naboo ist doch vollkommen zerstört! Und außerdem bräuchten wir Tage um dort hin zu kommen...", lenkte Luke ein.

„Zerstört? Das kann doch nicht sein! Und seine Bewohner?" Anakin wurde langsam besorgt. Wie ging es Padmé und Obi-Wan? War Naboo wirklich zerstört? Oder logen ihn diese Leute nur an. Nein, sie logen ihn nicht an. Er konnte es fühlen.

„Naboo ist schon seit fast zehn Jahren zerstört! Was weiß ich von den Bewohnern! Die meisten haben es wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt..."

„Vor zehn Jahren? Das kann doch nicht sein..." Da kam ihm eine Vermutung „Bin ich in der Zukunft?"

„Zukunft? Was? wie? wo? wer? Jetzt kapier ich gar nichts mehr! Ich glaube du bist doch etwas zu hart auf den Kopf gefallen, Junge!"

„Aber Captain Solo, wie kommt es dann, das es hier ein Imperium gibt, wovon ich noch nie etwas gehört habe... und das Naboo schon seit Jahren zerstört ist obwohl ich mich vor nicht einmal fünf Stunden, oder so, ich wies nicht wie lange ich bewusstlos war, noch dort befunden habe?"

„Puh.. keine Ahnung?! Vielleicht hast du das alles auch nur geträumt... Naboo und so weiter... ich kenne da Leute, die haben immer solche art Visionen..." fuhr er mit einem Seitenblick auf Luke fort.

„Was für Visionen?", wollte Anakin wissen, doch weder Luke noch Han antworteten. Ihnen war erst jetzt klargeworden, wen sie dort wahrscheinlich vor sich hatten. Anakin hatte ihn Threepio genannt und aus der Vergangenheit kam er... war er vielleicht Anakin Skywalker? So wie er auf den Namen Skywalker reagiert hatte... zum Glück wusste Han nicht, was Luke wusste, sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich sofort auf ihn losgegangen. 

„Dad!" Luke wollte sofort auf ihn losspringen und ihn in die Arme schließen, doch Anakin ging dem gerade noch ein mal aus dem Weg. „Wie?", meinte er verwirrt „Ich soll dein Vater sein?"

„Ja, du bist doch Anakin Skywalker, oder? Jedi Ritter?"

„Ja und Nein... Padawan... Ich kann es nicht glauben! Ich bin wirklich in der Zukunft!"

_Ich glaube kaum, dass es ohne Reviews eine Fortsetzung gibt, weil ich im Moment euch entscheiden lasse, an welcher Fanfiction ich weiterschreiben soll. Also Reviewt, wenn es euch interessiert wie es weitergeht, ok?_


End file.
